TO FIX A BOND
by minidreamgirl
Summary: NALU NALU AND NALU the dragneel sisters children of nalu meet a man named Nicholas, who has been waiting for years to steal the sisters powers, years has passed and the deserted guild hall with everyone dead does that seem right? about to be attacked the daughters end up in the past before the guilds death to undo a pack and see their parents after a long time, cuteness overload
1. Chapter 1

**hey huys im back with another story!**

 **so basically nalu about nashi and anna who are twins (17) and their little sister natalie (14) and they are all grown up living on their own when they were the only survivors in the fairytail incident when ALL the members died in some kind of killing in to do with zeref and stuff then they get raised by someone else who also died of some unknown reason and is left them staying on their own, they manage then they get sent to the past thinking that they will unbind a bond but in fact actually save fairytail from this incident similar to my other story but they sent to the time were nashi and anna were young and natalie not born yet so yeahh**

* * *

In lucys apartment were the kids are currently staying...

"there aren't any photos of me growing up" Natalie the youngest said

"That seems impossible. I mean, you weren't exactly camera shy" nashi, the oldest sister said

 **"** Yeah, well neither were you and Anna or you and Gramps, or you and Dad. Oh look, there's another one of you and anna"

 **"** Okay, here's a picture of you and Gramps" nashi said handing a photo to Natalie

 **"** Oh, wasn't I cute" Natalie said

 **"** Here's one of you and Mum" nashi said

 **"** Wow, I don't even remember that. What was I, about two?" nashi nodded "She died on us a year later" natalie closed the photo book,

then Anna (nashis twin) came in the room heading straight for the drawer behind nashi and natalie

"Okay, all right, I need a pen and paper" anna tried to open a drawer but it's stuck. "Quick, we don't have a lot of time" Natalie gets up and hits it twice and kicks it and the drawer opened "I always wondered how you got into my candy drawer"

"Yeah, too bad all the candy's gone" natalie said

"I thought it would be easier for us to just write her a note." anna said

"Who her?" nashi asked

"You know, what's her name?" suddenly the bell rang "Gramps little friend comes every year, same day, same time. Says you know, the flowers are from a secret admirer when it's obvious she's the admirer." She opened the door "Hi, come on in" (The clock chimes in the background) "How are you?"

the woman came through the door "Flowers for the guild master" She goes to hand them to anna but he drops them and anna uses her celestrial magic and freezes her and the flowers. "Every year. What a klutz. At least this year I can freeze her so I can spare myself the clean up"

"Why did you want to write him a note?" natalie asked

"To tell her Gramps is dead" anna said

"Oh, you're gonna break her heart" nashi said

Anna unfroze her and took the flowers

"Five chimes" the woman said

" Excuse me?" anna said

" The clock. I only heard five chimes. It's noon. That means you froze me. Which means you have your full powers at last"

" Uh, I don't know what you're talking about" anna said backing away "but thanks for the flowers, okay, bye."

"Call me Nicholas. Your mother did" she put on a ring and changed the body completely into a young man" "I had to appear different over the years otherwise you would've been suspicious"

"What?" nashi said pulling her sisters back

"You see, twenty-four years ago today, your mother and I made a pact. To spare her life, she gave up your future powers to me. She blessed this ring. Which gave me immunity from your powers. Immunity so that I could kill you and take the powers on for my own. To become invincible."

"Our mother would never give away our powers." nashi said

"She didn't have much of a choice" he held the ring towards them "Your blood is boiling. Soon your magic power will drain and death will come."

natalie kicks him in the leg and he falls over. They head towards the guild hall into the library

* * *

 **in the guild hall...**

"Why would mum make a deal like that?" nashi said

"More importantly, what are we gonna do?" anna said

"Wait, I think I found an incantation. To unbind a bond." natalie said

suddenly the empty abandoned guild hall doors swung open revealing Nicholas voice "You can't run from me"

"Okay, we have no choice" nashi said

"Okay, hurry" anna said

Natalie started reading "The bond which was not to be done, Give us the power to see it undone, And turn back time to whence it was begun." Twinkling lights encircled them, they disappear for a few seconds and reappeared in the same spot. "It didn't work?"

"were still here" anna said looking around and confused

suddenly they heard children laughing, they all turned around and walked towards the library door

"why are there kids?" nashi said

they took a peep at the door and heard a voice

"You go" anna said

" Nah-uh, you go" natalie said

"Nah-uh, she goes" anna said then They pushed nashi out the door.

she walks out of the libary and onto the balcony of the guild hall, she notices it was loud and full of people, she then heard the same voice and recognized it again, she knew instantly, her father "comon gray i know im better then you will ever be"

"dad?" nashi said to herself

then two children ran infront of natsu

"nashi, anna what do you think? do you think i will bet gray?" natsu said the younger versions of nashi and anna

they both nodded and laughed and ran off to fight each other, all nashi could hear were the loud chatters of a full guild hall, what she hadn't heard in years"

she ran up to the empty libary to were her sisters were

"what did you see?" anna asked

"nicholos?" natalie asked

"no, us" nashi said in shock

* * *

 **dun dunn dunnnnn till next time which shall be soon R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**IM BACK I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL**

 **BACK IN THE ATTIC THE SISTERS JUST HAD THE SHOCK OF SEEING THEMSELVES IN THE PAST...**

"I don't know what's happened whatever it is we are definitely in the past" Natalie said scrolling through the same book.

"How do we know we're back in time? What if we just brought the past to us? We've done it before" Anna said walking across the library

"Anna, look around. What do you see?" nashi said

"A messy library, like always." Anna said

"No. Not just like always. We have old dolls, lots of drawings , old paintings and a pet rock. I mean, we got rid of this stuff years ago, remember?" nashi said

"And you saw us? As kids?" Anna asked

"Yeah" nashi said

"This can't be happening. I'm getting a migraine." Anna said

"Better not. I don't think Wendy has the ability to cure that yet . And apparently neither has this spell. It's not in here anywhere." Natalie said

"But we just cast it, that's how we got back... here." Anna said frustrated

"Yeah, well, wherever here is, it's before the spell was written." Natalie said

"So, there's nothing in there about how to get back to our own time?" nashi asked

"Nothing. Uh, let me be the first to say we're screwed." Natalie said

"No, okay, at least we're alive, I mean if we stayed in our own time, Nicholas would have killed us. We barely got away as it was... is... will be... you know, I've never been good with tenses." Nashi said

"What are we gonna do?" Anna asked

"Well, Gramps and dad is right downstairs, maybe we should just go and tell them who we are." Nashi said

"And say what? Hi, we're the ghosts of children future. Come on, even Grams is going to have a little trouble with that." Natalie said

"Okay, fine, so we need another plan, but first we need to get out of the guild." Nashi said

 **THE THREE DAUGHTERS** slowly walked down the stairs into a small room were little nashi and Anna were playing when older nashi, Anna and Natalie came into the room

Nashi stepped forward and smiled at her younger self

"Hey" nashi said as she bent down

"Hi." Little nashi said as She points to nashi's freckle that's on her face.

"You got one too." Nashi smiled "Come here." As she forced into a hug with her younger self,

Just then they heard footsteps approaching and they knew the quickest way to get out without being spotted is through the back door and onto the streets and they did so before someone came up.

"Yeah, how weird was that seeing us as kids. Totally bizarre" nashi said

Natalie picked up a newspaper "Mum is barely pregnant with me. Here, March 24, 1975. That's the day that mum made the pact with Nicholas"

"So maybe that's why the spell sent us back here, to stop the pact." Nashi said

"Which means it could be the only way for us to get back to our own time. We've got to go see mum and warn her about Nicholas." Anna said

"Yeah, but we have to convince mum, This time we have to use our powers." Nashi said

"yes but the problem is she only has two children" Anna said

"So, then maybe only two of us should approach her just in case." Nashi said

"Well, since I have not been born yet I think it should be you two. I'll just stand outside and watch for Nicholas." Natalie said

"That doesn't seem fair to you, Natalie, not being able to see mum." Anna said

"I know, it's not, but I got over that a long time ago. I don't need to see her now. Really, it's okay. We better get going, though, before we miss her." Natalie said


	3. Chapter 3

**im back! i dont own fairy tail!**

ANNA AND NASHI entered the busy restaurant where they supposed their mother worked at the time, 8- island, with Natalie waiting outside for Nicholas to attack, they entered the busy restaurant and sat on the nearest table,

"Whoa, scary. 8 island has not changed a bit. Wouldn't... didn't...?" nashi started to think hard

"Give it up, I know what you mean. I don't see mum anywhere, do you?" Anna said scanning the restaurant"

"I recognise quite a few people" nashi said then she looked in the menu

"nashi" Anna said as she looked forward frozen

They looked to see Lucy coming out of the kitchen with a few drinks in her hand and serving it to the table in front of them, it may had been a normal moment for everyone else but for them it felt special that warmed their hearts...

"Mum." Anna said still frozen

"She's so beautiful." Nashi said

"Yeah, she is." Anna said

"I don't remember her working here." Nashi said

"Yeah, with dad gone she had to pay the rent somehow. I remember she used to come home late at night and she'd kiss me and she always smelt like burgers." Anna said

"You're lucky, you have a lot more memories than I do." Nashi said

"At least you have some. Poor Natalie, she doesn't have any." Anna said, Lucy came out of the kitchen with a book and a pencil and walked towards the table Anna and nashi were sitting at

"Here she comes." Nashi said

"What do we do if she don't recognize us?" Anna asked

"Um, you use your celestial power freeze the place and when she sees that we don't freeze either than she'll believe us when we tell her who we are.

"Okay, how do I look?" Anna said flipping her hair back

"Great." Nashi said

"Ready to order?" Lucy said nashi and Anna just stared at her. "Take your time, I'll come back."

"No, wait. We're ready aren't we, nashi?"

"Ah, Nash" nashi said quickly. "Um, mash, she wants to know if you have any mash."

"Mash , sure. Yeah, I think so. I just started here, I'll go check." Lucy said smiling

"No!" nashi shouted "urm..She can order something else."

"Have we met before? You look familiar." Lucy asked

"Yeah, so do you" nashi said smiling "Now." Nashi said under her breath to Anna then smiled

Anna tried to freeze everyone several times but her power wouldn't work

"What's the matter?" nashi said whispering to Anna

"It's not working. You try." Anna said

Nashi tries to light the flower next to her on fire but it does not work

"Okay, how is that possible?" nashi said

"lucy, phone." Someone shouted

"Oh, okay, thanks. I'll uh, be back." Lucy said

"Wait! We know you're pregnant." Anna shouted immediately without thinking nashi gives her a look.

"What?" lucy said surprised

"This is going to sound really weird but we're actually your..."anna said as she freaked out

"Cousins." nashi said quickly "From outta town"

"Right, cousins. And we need to tell you something really important about the baby that you're carrying, sort of." Anna said

"Not that this is any of your business but I can't get pregnant anymore. Medically impossible. Excuse me." Lucy said as she walks away

"I panicked. I thought, you know, close family would know she was pregnant." Anna said

"Yeah, well, not only does she not know that she's pregnant, she doesn't even think she can get pregnant." Nashi said

"Yeah, well, we got bigger problems. We have no powers which means we have no way of stopping Nicholas." Anna said

"Yeah, how do we not have powers? I mean little nashi and little anna, they have powers. which reminds how did they get their powers i don't remember having them when we were young" nashi said

"I don't know about that. now Maybe only one set of us can have powers at the same time in the same time." Anna suggested

Thank you, Mr. Smart." Nashi said and Anna rolled her eyes

Lucy's shift had just ended and after a mouthful from yajuma she finally left through the back and bumped into Natalie…. And everything in her bag dropped,

"Oh, oh." Natalie said looking down at the stuff

"I'm so sorry." Lucy said

"Oh, no, it's totally my fault" Natalie said

They bent down to pick the stuff until Natalie looked up and realized it's her mother. Her heart felt so warm it looked like a dream, like a forgotten memory…

"I'm such a klutz sometimes." Lucy said

"Really? So am I." Natalie said

"Yeah?" lucy smiled

Natalie smiled and picked up a packet of crackers "crackers?"

"yeah Upset stomach." Lucy said

Natalie smiled and gave her the last of her things,

"You're very sweet. Thanks. I gotta go" lucy said

"So soon?" Natalie asked

"Excuse me?" lucy said

Suddenly a guard came and looked like Nicholas from the past

"Is everything all right?" he said

"Yeah, thanks officer." Lucy said

"Oh my God, Nicholas." Natalie said

"I'm late." Lucy turned to Natalie "Thanks again." Lucy said as she left to the car and Nicholas following her.

Natalie freaked out and tried to distract him

"Excuse me. How do you get to the train station?" Natalie asked

"Get outta my way." He said as he pushed Natalie away

Natalie kicked him and Nichols dropped onto the road threw his keys on the road then She ran into 8 island.

"Natalie, what are you doing?" nashi asked

"Nicholas is here." Natalie said fast

"What?! Where?!" Anna said

Natalie saw Nicholas coming in through the restaurant "Run!"

They ran out of 8 island through the back exit. Soon after Nicholas walked in just missed them looking for them.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The girls walked down the street that was near the guild, they hoped if they had any idea how to fix this after Nicholas's almost attack, would be there…..

"Was Nicholas wearing his ring?" Anna asked

"I don't know. I don't think so." Natalie said

"It's a good thing you were there, That was probably when Nicholas was going to make his move on mum." Nashi said

"No, I don't think so otherwise we'd be back in our own time by now." Anna said

"Hey, are you all right?" nashi asked Natalie

"Yeah, uh, just seeing mum for the first time and talking to her, I just didn't expect to feel so..."

"Feel what, good?" Anna guessed

"No, overwhelmed." Natalie said

"Well, I see mum's here, at least we know where she is." Nashi said

"Yeah, but the question is, how do we get to her" anna said

"Our only option is to wait for Nicholas to show. But what are we going to do without our powers?" Anna said

"speaking of powers I don't remember having powers at that age, do you?" nashi asked

"No, I thought we got them for the first time last year." Anna asked

"Apparently not. We must of lost them before we could even remember having them." Nashi said

"Well, technically you still have your powers. If you count little nashi and little Anna . We need our powers and they have them. Come on." Natalie said sneaking into the guild


	5. Chapter 5

**i dont own fairytailll"!**

* * *

natalie nashi and anna snuck into the guild were nobody was there...

"Coast is clear." natalie said

"What if someone catches us?" anna asked

"She won't catch us. Observe." natalie said

She opened the heating duct and they heard lucy and levy talking

"You said yourself the girls are safe with me. Besides, I want to go" lucy said

You are making a big mistake, lucy ,natsu is not coming back."

"How did you...?" nashi asked

"Heating duct to upstairs. I used to listen to you guys for hours"

"Oohh... Okay, you stay here and keep tabs on them, we're gonna try and find the little girls." anna said

"they both went into a little room were nashi and anna used to hide from everywere else

"That's my doll" little nashi said pulling a little dolly

"You gave it to me." little anna said

"No, I didn't. You stole it." little nashi replied

"that's true. You did steal it." older nashi said

"I did not." older anna said

"Yes, you did." older nashi said

"Little nashi uses her powers to take the doll off little anna.

"Hey, that's not fair!" older anna said both of the kids looked at them

"You came back." little nashi said

"Yes, we did and we're gonna keep it a secret, right?" older nashi said

"Okay." little nashi said "You're pretty." little nashi said to the older nashi

"So are you." older nashi said

"Oh, give me a break." anna said rolling her eyes

"gramps said strangers could be bad people" little anna said

 **"** No, no, no. We're good people. We're, uh, just like you." Anna said

"Yeah, we're family." Nashi said

* * *

 **"** We're not suppose to go places with strangers." Little nashi said

 **"** Yes, but we're not strangers, You're safe with us and I know that you know in your heart that you can trust us." Nashi said

 **"** If you're really family, prove it." Little anna said

 **"** Prove it? How the hell are we suppose to do that?" older anna said

 **"** anna!" nashi yelled

 **"** anna?" little anna said. "Your name's anna too?"

 **"** Uh, yeah, and not only do we have the same name..." anna said she hits and kicked the draw and it opened "but we have the same secrets."

The little girls were amazed

 **"** Okay, follow me." Nashi said


	6. Chapter 6

**i dont own fairytail!**

* * *

just as the girls were taking the younger selves out of the guild, natalie came running in

"anna, nashi" natalie said running in "dad just left and mum is..."

"anna, nashi time to go" they heard lucy shout

"coming" natalie finished her sentence

"okay lets go" nashi said pulling both the girls out of the back door and anna and natalie following her,

just then lucy came into the room just barely missing them as she saw the doll on the floor and the back door wide open, lucy panicked and ran back into the guild and began to alert the whole guild

"anna nashi they have been kidnapped" lucy shouted

"what?" the guild shouted in confusion

"how can you let them get away like that?!" natsu shouted

"it wasnt my fault! they are your kids too!" lucy shouted back (just to be aware this was the time when natsu and lucy were divorced, see my other story for that)

"there is no point shouting!" makerov yelled "i will alert the magnolia police nothing bad will have happened to them"

* * *

the older girls took the girls to the nearest park to get some practice

 **"** Okay, girls." Nashi said to the little ones. "If we see a bad guy what do we do?"

 **"** She's gonna cry." Little nashi said to little Anna

 **"** Am not. I'm gonna freeze him." Little Anna said

 **"** And then I'm gonna burn him." Little nashi

"Okay, then we'll take care of him and then we will all..." nashi said

 **"** Run like the wind!" the little kids said together

 **"** Exactly. All right, so let's give it a try. Ready?" nashi said throwing a ball

Older nashi throws the ball in the air, then little Anna freezes it in mid-air and little nashi throws a little fireball that burns in and lands on the floor,

 **"** Can we do it again?" little Anna asked

 **"** Yes, yes. Practice makes perfect. Okay, go try it." Nashi said throwing the ball again and then sitting next to Natalie on the bench.

 **"** Those girls have major juice. They have control, they can aim." Natalie said

 **"** Yeah, well, they've had their powers a lot longer than we have. I mean did. I think." Nashi said

 **"** What do you think happened to our powers when we were kids?" Natalie asked

 **"** Well, we lost a lot growing up. Somehow we must have lost them too." Nashi suggested

Just then Anna came running in

 **"** I finally found a pay phone. Nicholas is on guard duty until six." Anna said

 **"** Good, at least we know where he is. The girls are ready." Nashi said

 **"** Well, I'm not." Natalie said

 **"** Why not?" Anna asked

 **"** Mum died before I could grab onto enough to keep her alive in my head. And now she's here alive, pregnant with me. If we stop Nicholas, we have to go back to our own time. And there's no mum there." Natalie explained

 **"** We don't have much of a choice, Natalee." Nashi said

"I know" Natalie said with doubt

Suddenly they were interrupted by three guards "ladies are those your kids?"

* * *

 **"** I can't believe we got arrested for kidnapping ourselves." Anna said walking around the temporary holding cell

 **"** Yeah, well, it should make for a pretty interesting defence." Nashi said

 **"** Do you think this is funny? Nashi, we're not just stuck in jail, we're stuck in the past!" anna said

 **"** Yes, I know Anna , I've been following." Nashi said

 **"** Uh, bright side?" natalie asked

 **"** Uhh, I dare you." Anna said

 **"** Well, maybe we can get to know mum better. Or, in my case finally. I mean, if we really are stuck here, we might as well take advantage of it, right? And maybe we can keep her from dying young this time." Natalie said

"Five minutes ma'am" they heard an officer say they then saw lucy standing in front of their cell.

"How'd you know I was pregnant?" lucy asked "Who are you people?"

"Your daughters." Natalie said

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

In case you guys are wondering. The other stories of nalu's children are actually alternate reality.

The story about charlotte and anna (another story of mine) is actually an alternate reality because, when they travelled back in time and revealed themselves to the guild. (Again read my other story) it actually messed time up. Because then they ended up having twins. Instead of just anna. They get Nashi and Anna. And anna is a completely different person to the other story.

(Because of the different combinations of genes at different times bla bla you will understand once you have done your GCSE's)

Which brings us to my second story. (Nalu parent trap)

And yeah nalu ended up divorced (sad) and the twins get them together. This then allowed them to have their third child...natalie. But this is also an alternate reality because the three girls then end up travelling back in time (in this story) which then causes nalu to not separate at birth and for natsu and lucy to just simply divorce. (So it doesn't change the kids. But natalie nashi and anna are not strangers like in the story: nalu the parent trap) But dont worry the ending of this story is actually the ending of nalus family. And it wont be sad i promisex

I hope this makes sense tbh

New chapter out soon!

Minidreamgirlxx


End file.
